


Yours in Mine

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Noya and Tanaka end up holding hands a lot.Written for SASO '17





	Yours in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'holding someone's hand'

The first time, it’s by accident.

They’re on the bus back to Karasuno after a disappointing loss. They’d played as hard as they could, and it still wasn’t enough. As Suga and Daichi review for the hundredth time what went wrong, Tanaka and Noya fall into an exhausted sleep, heads leaning together like always.

The bus hits a pothole with a jounce and thunk, and Noya jolts awake. He looks around sleepily, sees Daichi and Suga’s bent heads, Asahi listening with a hangdog expression, Ennoshita listening to music with a blank look on his face.

Ryuu, though, is still asleep, drooling slightly, and his hand…his hand is on top of Noya’s, on the seat between them. It’s heavy and warm and a little rough, and Noya feels something in him unwind at the contact. They played their best; they’d win next time.

He shuffles around a little to find a more comfortable position, and Ryuu’s fingers tighten around his hand, keeping it in place.

Noya doesn’t move his hand. Instead, he scoots closer and rests his head on Ryuu’s shoulder to go back to sleep.

 

The second time, it’s harder to say.

It’s been a good game—Karasuno has the momentum, and they’ve blocked the other team from scoring three times now. Noya feels good about this game. They’re definitely going to win this one.

The ball gets past their block, but Noya’s got it covered. He receives it, sending it over to Suga, who sets it neatly to Ryuu. Ryuu smashes it down with a yell; the other team had no chance of stopping it.

The team roars, and Noya leaps at Ryuu, hands out for a double high five. Ryuu whirls and meets him, their hands meeting with a clap. And then.

Somehow, Ryuu’s fingers slide from being pressed against Noya’s to resting between them. Noya curls his own fingers over Ryuu’s hands without a second thought, and then they’re just standing there, in the middle of the volleyball court, their hands clasped together.

Ryuu’s triumphant smile softens a little as he looks at Noya. Noya can feel his own smile get wider; his cheeks hurt from it.

And then it’s time to get back to the game.

 

The third time, it’s definitely deliberate.

They’re (supposed to be) doing homework at Ryuu’s. Lately, they’ve been…Noya’s not sure what to call it. They’ve always been close—they’re best friends—but lately, it seems like they’ve been getting closer. Neither of them mentions it, but they don’t shrug off the lingering hugs or look away when they catch each other staring. It’s _something_ , all right, something that makes Noya feel warm and jittery and a little impatient, because he knows it could be a different something. A better something, even.

Ryuu’s nervous. He keeps tapping his fingers on the worksheet he’s supposed to be working on, keeps starting sentences and then falling silent and shaking his head. Noya’s not sure why Ryuu’s nervous—what does he have to be nervous about?—so he makes a decision.

“Hey, Ryuu, gimme your hand,” he says, and grabs it. He looks down and rearranges their hands so he’s properly holding Ryuu’s hand, fingers entwined. He feels better immediately.

“Noya-san?” Ryuu’s blushing when Noya looks up.

“I wanna hold hands with you, Ryuu,” he says. “Is that cool?”

“Yeah,” Ryuu breathes. He smiles. “I wanna hold hands with you, too. All the time.”

“Good.” Noya’s smiling to match Ryuu. He’s vaguely aware that a whole host of intriguing possibilities have arisen with this, but now, in this moment, he’s content.


End file.
